


Venus

by birdsandivory



Series: Voltron Drabbles [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, i wanna say this is around s2 maybe, klance, klangst, or maybe he feels too much, physical injuries and healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/pseuds/birdsandivory
Summary: He closes his eyes and grits his teeth, and when he opens them again, Lance still isn’t awake.





	Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote up this neat prompt for a friend of mine over on Tumblr and thought I'd share. This drabble series will eventually get bigger, I bet, haha. There's a lot of Klance in it, too, but they're very nice to write. I enjoyed it. I hope you guys do, too!

It’s like looking in a mirror.

And he wonders just how many times he’s put _him_ through this.

Lance’s face is covered in small lacerations, healing slowly beneath the glass — so _slowly_ — but Keith watches so unblinkingly faithful that he sees every fiber of broken flesh weave itself together until nothing but a faint scar remains.

Fists clench at his sides painfully and he inhales a breath so deep that his lungs protest the stretch he asks for to fill them. But, he thinks, he has to have enough air for the both of them just in case something goes wrong and the other doesn’t quite have it in him to take it himself.

It’s been hours, he’s sure, but there’s no way he’ll bother to go and shower like Shiro’s been suggesting, or go to the kitchen and have something to eat like Hunk begs him to every time he steps into the rehabilitation room to see if his friend’s awake. And he’ll ignore Allura when she asks if he’s okay, only giving her his helmet when he realizes he’s been wearing it since they landed in the lion’s hangar. There’s no way he’ll even give Pidge the satisfaction of a smile when she tries to comfort him, nor will he let Coran usher him out so he can run a few tests.

_There’s just no way._

And he may be new to this — this _thing_ he and Lance have going on that’s never gone farther than holding hands when they’re all alone, but the feeling behind it has always been there. It’s always _been._

So, he waits, uninterrupted like everything and his life depends on it.

Stepping forward, he reaches up to press a hand to the glass. Lance is still asleep, so peaceful in healing that it almost makes him angry because he wants to see him wake up, wants to see his eyes when they flutter open and closed as he talks.

There’s a light thump as his forehead meets the window and it’s almost funny, how they’re just the same height now that the floor is slightly suspended above the bottom of the healing pods, but he doesn’t laugh — only furrows his brows and purses his lips while he glares at the other paladin’s face. And he wants to yell, he wants to scream for Lance to _wake up already;_ it’s been too long. Yet, patience is something he wants to master, has to. There will be so many more times that fighting will put the both of them in this position without choice.

He can’t just waste the opportunity he’s been given.

A sigh weighs heavy on his lips and he longs to do something if he has to wait. He has to have some affirmation, some sort of _everything will be okay_ that doesn’t just come from one of their teammates.

It doesn’t come anyway, it’s not that easy — that much he knows. 

He closes his eyes and grits his teeth for just a moment, but when he opens them again, Lance still isn’t awake.

The hand on the pod curls into a fist, but instead of slamming it down on the surface of the vessel like he wants to, he takes a deep breath.

It hurts to just stand there. He has to do—

_Something… something._

Keith leans forward, pressing his lips to the glass before pushing himself away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are nice. B>


End file.
